Since when has anyone ever stopped Paris Gellar?
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: Love is great, especially when you have an amazing girlfriend. But no matter how happy you are, a few disapproving, judging people can ruin it all. Will Paris and Rory stay together even after everything that happens? First Paris/Rory fanfic - enjoy XD
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Am really into this story at the moment, and this pairing, so i had a look at some of the other fanfic's people had written about them and let me tell you, they are awesome!! Mine is nothing compared to them, but i got inspired and i'm really feeling this pair so i'm gonna keep writing!! **

**This is definately not a oneshot, there will be more to come very soon. I have the next chapter written but not typed, so i'll get on that right away. Anyway i hope you enjoy it =)**

**Warning contain's femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters!!**

Rory Gilmore wasn't the type of girl to take unnecessary risks or leap without looking, but when it came down to it, I could make her do anything I wanted!

All I had to do was say the right things and press the right buttons. And lucky for me, I'd had had **a lot **of practice in doing just that.

------------

"Hey Paris, long time no see! How are things?"

"Hey Lorelai, things are ok. Just been kind of hectic with it being the last couple of weeks up to graduation." Lorelai nodded sympathetically.

"You know, Paris, you should really try and relax more, it's not good for a girl your age to be under so much stress!"

"That's actually what I'm here to talk to Rory about! Because-"

"Great! She's in her room!" She steered me quickly towards Rory's bedroom. "And make sure you relax somewhere faaaar away from here, because I really can't afford to replace anything else!"

I raised my eyebrows just as we heard a loud thud then something slamming. Lorelai grimaced and nodded, before disappearing upstairs, leaving me stood outside Rory's door.

I shrugged and knocked loudly, so I could be heard over the noise.

"Who is it?" She sounded pretty pissed.

"Erm it's me."

There was a second's pause before the door was ripped open, making me jump.

"Paris?"

"No, she just died of a heart attack! What the heck is going on, Rory?" She looked terrible!

…Ok that was a lie, she **never **looked anything less than beautiful, but she did look pretty stressed right now.

Her hair was tied up messily, her face was red and her shirt was buttoned up wrong. I raised an eyebrow and smirked when I noticed. She scowled at me.

"Not in the mood, Paris!"

"Really? I'd never have guessed." I pushed past her into her room. "Holy cow, Gilmore! It looks like a bomb went off in here! And it sounded like it too!"

I had never seen it like this. Rory was known for her organisation and neatness, so something must be seriously wrong.

Her wardrobe and all her draws were wide open and the contents scattered all over the room. Her books and everything on her desk was now lying on the floor, as if she'd swept them off with her arm.

"Umm Rory? Either you are re-decorating or there's something bothering you! And since your mom was about to slip something into your drink, I'm going to go for the latter." Rory huffed, scowling round her room before slamming her door shut and going to sit on her bed, which seemed to be the only thing left intact.

I dropped my bag by the door and went to sit next to her.

"Rory?" I was getting seriously worried now, this wasn't like her.

The only time she'd ever been this mad and upset was when we used to get into fights over stupid things at school and I'd go too far, or when Tristan was around causing problems with her and Dean and just basically being a jackass.

She let out a sigh and leant her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her, and she hugged me back.

"Come on, Gilmore, if you don't tell me what's wrong now, you wont be getting anything later!" I told her meaningfully. I heard her laugh weakly into my shoulder before sitting up properly so she could look at me.

"You know I love you, right?" She asked me quietly, serious now.

What a stupid question. Of course I knew! It was the why; however, I wasn't so sure on!

"Of course I know that, Rory. And I love you too." I found her hand and entwined our fingers together. She squeezed my hand gently, smiling radiantly at me, taking my breath away.

"I know it's just…people have been saying stuff again. To my mom and Luke, and even Lane!" She sighed exasperated. "I don't know what to do, Paris, I thought they'd all gotten over it by now, since its been almost 6 months now!"

Ah. We were finally getting somewhere.

I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed it gently.

"Don't let them get to you. It's none of their business, is it?"

"Damn right it isn't! …but the worst thing is, someone told my grandparents before we could and now they refuse to have anything to do with me or mom!" I frowned, I knew Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore were pretty straight-laced but they were still Gilmore's and it **was** Rory, their treasured Granddaughter!

I couldn't believe they were being like this, upsetting Rory, my Rory, like this! A plan was starting to form in my head. I smiled to myself.

"…And I know mom says she likes it better this way, because then they can't interfere but… Paris? Are you ok?" She stared at me.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, sorry, I was just thinking."

"I figured. You had that cute 'deep in thought' look that you know I love!" She smirked and I grinned back, leaning in for a kiss.

She obliged; her lips so soft, fitting perfectly to mine as we moved in sync. I never got tired of kissing her, she just tasted so amazing!

After a second I pulled away, making her groan in annoyance.

"Paris!" She captured my lips again, pushing me back onto the bed. I tried to fight back, but it was useless, I'd always been powerless when it came to her and her lips.

"Mmm Rory…" I lost my hands in her hair after pulling it free of the bobble; I'd always liked her better with her hair down.

I felt her hands move down my body, getting lower and lower till she was pulling at the waistband of my pants. I moaned into her mouth as she undid the button and zipper, her lips still locked to mine and one hand on my shoulder holding me firmly in place so I couldn't escape.

Suddenly I heard the door open.

"Hey Paris, what did you- Ohhhkay!" I pushed Rory away from me and heard a thud as she fell off the bed.

"Ow! Mom, you could have knocked, you know!" She sat up, rubbing her head and scowling at her mom, obviously upset about being interrupted before she could bend me completely to her will.

I blushed furiously as Lorelai stood in the doorway, her eyebrows raised, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"Well looks like I got the answer to my question! Good job, Paris!"

"Err thanks." I swung my legs off the bed and helped Rory to her feet.

"Seriously though, I thought I'd gone deaf when I couldn't hear any slamming or glass breaking!" She looked round the room. "You shouldn't let them get to you like this, kid! But believe me, I know what it's like, they've been doing it to me most of my life! Just chill." She hugged her daughter.

"I know, but it's just….stupid and pointless." Rory sighed, Lorelai nodded.

"Of course it is! It **is** my parents after all! Nothing is ever good enough for them and nothing ever makes sense, you just gotta learn to live with it, k?" Rory nodded now, hugging her mom tighter before letting go and coming to stand by me.

"I guess we should tidy up." She rubbed the back of her neck, examining the mess she'd made.

"Err no, **you **better tidy up. I don't remember turning into a bull in a china shop! So I'm out. It's all you, kid!" Lorelai disappeared quickly.

Rory sighed. "Looks like it's up to me then. This could take a while!"

She grabbed an armful of clothes and started putting them back into her draws. I picked up some of the books from the floor, straightening the pages before lining them up neatly on her bookcase.

"Paris, you don't have to do that, my mom's right, I was the one who made the mess so I should clean it up." She took the books from my hand, putting them on the shelf herself. I grabbed her wrist, spinning her to face me.

"Yes, but if I help it will be done twice as fast. Leaving more time for **other **'activities'!" I wiggled my eyebrows at her, making her laugh and kiss me quickly on the lips.

"Thanks, you're the best girlfriend ever." I grinned, kissing her back.

"I know."

--------------

**Author Note: So i hope you guys all liked the first chapter!! My first Rory/Paris fanfic but i have others planned and i'll get round to typing them up soon i hope!! Ok so review and let me know what you guys all thought, k? It will all be in Paris' POV, just makes more sense and i find it easier to write from her POV anyway.**

**Oh and just wanted to say thanks to my dude, Livvy (Bobbyjohn) who manages to inspire me with her work and is just plain cool!! Thanks dude, plus i'm stealing summat from one of her Lilly/Mikayla stories so i have to mention her or else she'll get mad XD lol later **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Hey guys, i'm really sorry for the wait but i've been SO busy it's unbelieveable!!! But it's the holiday's for me now!! Though i will be away for the next week, i shall still try my hardest to update and add some of the new stories i've been working on!**

**Ok well this is chapter 2, this one and the first one were mainly just kinda to show you what's going on and introduce the relationships in this story...the next chapter will do more of that as well but it should be interesting =)**

**Ok well enjoy!!**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters!!**

I woke the next morning to bright sunlight and the sound of slow, even breathing. I rolled over and opened my eyes; catching sight of an angel asleep next to me.

_My angel._

I smiled and kissed her gently on the lips, careful not to wake her. She sighed quietly, smiling.

I watched her sleep for a while, content just to lie there with her in my arms. This was my favourite time of day. She always looked so peaceful, and it felt like we were the only two people in the world and nothing could hurt us.

After a while I glanced over at her alarm clock, it read 7:00am. I sighed as my stomach growled, looks like I was going to have to get up. I hugged Rory to me and kissed her once more before carefully untangling myself from her and the covers.

I grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that were still on the floor from last night and pulled them on quickly, eager to get food so I could return to my angel.

I shut the door quietly behind me and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Morning Paris." I whipped round to find Luke by the stove a wooden spoon in one hand and a frying pan in the other.

"Luke! You scared me."

"Sorry, you hungry?" He smiled apologetically.

I nodded, going to sit at the table. "Reason I'm here."

I sat in silence as he cooked the smell of eggs and bacon making my stomach growl again.

"So how's school?" I glanced over at him as he searched for some clean plates.

"It's alright, busy with graduation only a few weeks away." I ran my fingers through my messy hair; i still had so much to do for it. "How about the diner?"

"The diner's great, you know, people order, I make the food; they eat it, pay then leave...well normally. The Gilmore's all appear to be exceptions!"

I grimaced, understanding what he was getting at.

"I'm sorry about that, Luke. Rory told me last night. I hope it's not disrupting your business too much." He shook his head, plating up the food.

"No it's fine. I'd do anything for Lorelai and Rory, as long as they're happy I'm not too bothered."

"Thanks, Luke. You're a nice guy; I can see why everyone round here likes you so much." I grabbed a fork and started wolfing down my food, burning my mouth in the process.

We heard movement upstairs, the smell of food must have woken Lorelai.

Moments later she appeared in the kitchen, looking half asleep still. She grabbed the cup of coffee Luke held out for her and took a drink.

"Ahh! Now I'm awake! Morning Paris."

"Hey Lorelai."

"Morning." She kissed Luke as he rolled his eyes at her, smiling.

"Morning, thought I'd make you all breakfast before I headed to the diner."

"Aww you're my hero! And you know me so well." She told him, gesturing to the coffee taking another sip.

"I think everybody in Stars Hollow knows that about you." He replied, kissing her again.

As they talked and Lorelai started to eat, I grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee, and then went and leant against the wall by Rory's bedroom door, the steaming mug held out.

Seconds later, the door opened to reveal a bleary eyed, messy haired Rory. She looked around the room before zeroing in on the mug I held.

She grabbed it, drinking carefully. I chuckled and went to sit down again, but she caught my arm with her free hand.

I watched as she took another sip, looking a lot more awake now.

"You know me so well." She pulled me to her, kissing me hard. My hands came up to her face, cupping her cheeks.

"I think everybody in Stars Hollow knows that about you!" I told her, echoing Luke and making him and Lorelai laugh.

Rory grinned, kissing me again.

"Like mother, like daughter." I heard Luke mutter making me smile too.

"Morning." Rory whispered, as her mom and Luke started talking amongst themselves.

"Morning to you too." I couldn't help grinning at her. "You sleep well?"

"I always sleep well when you're with me." My heart felt like it was about to burst. She always knew what to say to make me happy. "How about you?"

"Perfectly." I whispered as my lips pressed hard to hers, making her gasp.

My eyes slid closed as she kissed me back, pulling me closer to her.

"Rory..." I tried to pull away but her tongue touched mine and I was hooked again. She tasted like coffee and...Something sweet that I could never put a name to, like chocolate, but 100 times better.

I moaned quietly into her mouth, but then I felt something warm spreading across my t-shirt.

"Rory, ok that's...ow, that's hot!" I pulled away, causing her to slop more coffee on me.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry!" She quickly put her mug down and grabbed the towel Luke held out to her. "I'm really sorry, Paris."

I dabbed at the stain, holding the t-shirt away from me because the coffee was **really **hot.

"Don't worry. I just know now not to get too close when you have hot liquids in your hand!" She grinned sheepishly.

"I learnt that ages ago, it's what comes of being around a Gilmore girl!" Luke told me with a grin as he kissed Lorelai once more and went off to open the diner.

"You can borrow one of my shirts." Rory offered, trying to mop the worst of the coffee up.

"Errr this is yours!" She frowned and stepped back to look at the t-shirt.

"No i don't think it's mine, so that means it's-"

"Mine!" Lorelai scowled at Rory.

"Oops!" Her mom narrowed her eyes at us, so Rory grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room, slamming the door shut. "Sorry mom! I'll wash it, don't worry!"

"Yeah you better, or you won't be getting back that blue jacket you love so much!"

"That's low!" Rory yelled back.

"Nope, that's life, Hun!" We listened as Lorelai disappeared back up stairs.

Rory grinned at me.

"Come on, you better change." I nodded pulling the t-shirt off and throwing it in a pile by the door.

I realised that Rory had frozen. I turned to see her staring at me. It was then that I realised that all I had on was the pair of shorts I'd borrowed.

"Rory-"

But before I could get another word out, her lips had connected with mine and her hands were all over my body as she pushed me against the door, pinning me to it.

I knew there was no escape, but seriously, like I was going to even try this time!

------------

I'd almost completely forgotten about my plan when I left the Gilmore house much later that morning. Such was the power of Rory Gilmore!

But it was time to put it into action, Lorelai and Rory had already done so much for me, it was time for me to repay them if i could.

I wasn't about to let anyone hurt or upset Rory. No matter who it was.

-------------

**Author Note: OK so what did you think? Still want me to write more? Lol i know some people said that Rory's behaviour was not really Rory in the last chapter, and i may not own the characters in the story, but the storyline is mine and in the story Rory get's mad and VERY pissed off!! I was just showing you how much what is being said about her and Paris is getting to her!! k? The same thing kinda happened to me, so i know what it's like so yeah =/**

**Ok well Livvy? You spotted the bit i nicked from you yet?? Lol i hope you have and thank you for being awesome and inspiring me =)  
You rock XD**

**Later guys oh and review and let me know what you thought, k?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Sorry this chapter has been a while in the making, i've actually had it typed up and ready to go, but i have been in frickin' scotland with no internet at all for a week, so that didn't happen!! But no matter, it is here now!!  
Ok first, i hope you all aren't TOO disappointed with this chapter, i know it was kinda built up to, but the reprecussions will be pretty big, so have no fear, i will make up for it in a later chapter =)**

**Enjoy =)**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters!!**

"Richard, the door!"

I was stood outside the Gilmore mansion now. I'd been here almost an hour already, but I'd just got the nerve to knock on the door.

I was having second thoughts since this morning; I kept changing my mind as new ways for it to go wrong popped into my head. The last think I wanted was for me to make it worse.

"Can't the maid get it?"

"She's hiding again! Oh I'll get it; all this shouting is giving me a headache."

I heard footsteps approaching the door and I took a deep breath.

The door opened and there stood Emily Gilmore, looking like she ever did powerful, rich and very well dressed.

"Yes?" her eyes swept up and down me, giving me the once over.

"Mrs. Gilmore, I'm-"

"Paris Gellar. Yes, I know." That threw me off, I never thought she'd remember me, we had only met a couple of times at Chilton and it was always very briefly.

"Ok. Well I'd like to talk to you and Mr. Gilmore." She stared at me levelly for a long moment and I stared right back. Then she nodded curtly, stepping out of the way.

"Come in."

I nodded back and stepped past her, into the entrance way of the house. I'd never been here and I'd heard a lot of stories from Lorelai but now that I was here myself, it didn't seem so scary and I was starting to wonder why I had been so scared of it.

I glanced round quickly but then focused on the tall, greying gentleman coming down the stairs.

"Who was it, Emily?" He straightened his tie and looked up. "Oh, Paris."

He remembered me too and I'd only met Richard Gilmore once.

"Hello, Mr. Gilmore."

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" I raised my eyebrows slightly, but went on.

"I'm here to talk to you about Rory...and me." They both watched me, the tension was overpowering as they waited for me to continue.

I took a deep breath to steady myself, this was it. There was no going back now and I wasn't even sure if I was doing the right thing! Because if this backfired, it would make everything so much worse and I didn't want Rory to get hurt anymore than she already had been.

I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my life and I didn't get nervous easily.

"Rory and I have been together for almost six months now and I love her. I'd do anything for her so that is why I'm here." I glanced up at them quickly before starting to pace back and forth in front of them. "I'm very sorry that you had to find out about us the way you did, from someone else. Rory and I had planned to tell you but it had never been the right time, even though I understand why, there is no reason for you to act the way you did. You upset Rory and I know Lorelai isn't happy about it either. We have had enough grief off people at school and everywhere else, now it doesn't bother me as much as it once did, but it really gets to Rory and at the moment, she needs her family, **all** her family. But if you can't accept her, or even learn to accept her for who she is, then that's just too bad. Because she is still the same smart, beautifully brilliant young woman she has always been!" They hadn't said a word to try and show me that I had got the wrong end of the stick, so I kept on, getting angrier as I spoke. "Nothing has changed, accept me. I'm the only new thing in her life and I guess I'm the reason she's changed so that makes me the reason you're angry. So take it out on me, not Rory!"

The silence lasted a long time, only disrupted by their quiet breathing and my heart pounding inside my chest, so loud I was surprised they hadn't said something about it yet.

I met Emily's scrutinizing gaze and saw Richard's proud grin.

Wait...what?

"Excellent. Very well delivered, you have passion and drive and I am really rather glad that it is you, Paris, and not some hormonal, one track minded teenage boy." Ok I was getting thrown off way too much today, that was the third time in as many minutes. "Don't you agree, Emily?"

Emily, however, did not look like she agreed with her husband at all. In fact, it rather looked like she wanted kill me, her cold eyes judging and her lips pursed disapprovingly.

"Quite."

I was so confused. It was like being in a game of Charades, and every time I guessed, she'd suddenly change the clues.

"Ok..." I started carefully, frowning. "So you'll talk to Rory? And Lorelai?" I wasn't at all sure where we stood now.

"Certainly! I shall call them right away and congratulate Rory on finding such a smart, strong girl like yourself."

My jaw dropped open, but I recovered quickly, snapping it shut and smiling at him.

"You certainly have made an impression on **all **of us." Emily smiled back at me, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"So...I'll go." Emily nodded, still smiling, as Richard held the door open graciously for me. "Thanks."

"It is our pleasure, Paris. You must come round more often; we don't get to meet many of Rory's friends from Chilton so it is rather a novel thing!"

"Err sure." With that the door closed firmly, leaving me stood outside feeling confused and very apprehensive. "Well that certainly wasn't what I'd been expecting."

Running my fingers through my hair, I set off back to my car. The feeling of unease stayed with me all the way back to Stars Hollow, making me very nervous about what was to happen next.

And I had good reason too. It **was** the Gilmore's after all.

-----------

**Author Note: Well what did you think? Was it as disappointing as i think you all found it? I hope not, 'cos i'm gonna have to come up with something REALLY good to keep you all with me lol review and let me know what you thought!!  
I will definately continue with this story but it will have to be later, because I am kinda in a Camp Rock mood again, so this story will be continued when i get inspired some more!! But I shall type up some of my other GG stories to keep you happy k?  
Plus i'm gonna re-watch GG soon so i should get some inspiration =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Okay here is chapter four, and i'm SO sorry that i haven't updated for this story recently!! ...Although now i think about it, it hasn't been that long, but it just seems like it 'cos of my Liley story i've been writing!!**

**Anyway, this is a pretty long chapter to make up for it =)**

**Oh and thank you to my awesome beta, Lord Jellyfish, he was amazing enough to watch a coupla episodes just so he could help me on this, so i seriously appreciate it dude =)**

**So enjoy!!**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters!!**

"Paris? ….hey Paris!"

"Huh? Rory?"

"Yeah, are you okay?" I saw the look of concern on the brunette's face, her hand finding mine.

I'd been pretty much out of it since I'd gotten back from the Gilmore mansion. I'd spent the last 3 hours worrying and wondering how much damage I'd done and when, or even if, they'd call.

"Err yeah, I'm fine, don't worry." I gave her an unconvincing smile, but it was all I could manage at the moment.

I looked back down at my science book, not really caring how many molecules there were in a cat…or whatever the hell it was that we were doing in science at the moment. I just needed something to distract me, take my mind off the fact that my relationship with Rory hung in the balance.

"Okay, sure, Paris." Rory gave my hand a squeeze before going back to her own book.

"Hey Rory?" Lorelai's voice came from upstairs.

"In here, mom." We heard the sound of her coming down the stairs quickly, and then Lorelai appeared in the kitchen.

"What do you think?" She spread her arms wide and waited as Rory swept her eyes over her.

"You look nice. But I think if you wore your black skirt with your red shirt, you could wear those cute boots you bought last week!"

"Why didn't I think of that? Thanks, kid!" She turned and disappeared back upstairs, leaving Rory and me alone again.

I saw Rory watching me out of the corner of my eye. I knew she knew something was wrong, that I was hiding something from her.

But she'd find out soon enough, that was guaranteed.

"Paris, I-" She started to say something but was cut off by the phone ringing and Lorelai coming noisily down the stairs yelling that she'd get it.

I glanced up at Rory, as she watched her mother. She turned back before I could look away and caught my eye.

I blushed and looked down.

What the hell was wrong with me?! Rory was my girlfriend; I shouldn't be embarrassed, or nervous!

"Paris, why are you-" But she was cut off again.

"Rory, it's for you." I glanced over at Lorelai as she held out the phone, an unreadable expression on her face, then at Rory who was still staring at me, frowning.

"Don't move. I'll be right back." she told me before getting up to answer the phone.

I let out a quiet sigh of relief. I didn't think I could have dealt with Rory's questions as well as everything else!

I heard Rory muttering on the phone, her back to me, so I thought it was safe to move.

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, unscrewing the lid slowly and taking a long drink. I needed something to do so I took another swig, the cool feeling of it going down my throat calmed me a little.

I glanced over at Rory. She was still talking, Lorelai hovering by her shoulder watching her intently.

I frowned. That was odd…

Then it hit me.

The bottle slid from my grip, thankfully I'd put the top back on, my hands suddenly sweaty and my heart racing.

Lorelai glanced at me, a questioning look on her face now, but she didn't say anything as Rory finished speaking and put the phone down.

"Rory? What did they say? Are you okay? Honey, talk to me!" Lorelai grabbed her daughter's shoulders, the concern plain on her face.

"I…they said…" Rory glanced up at her mom, then at me, holding my gaze.

Lorelai let go of her daughter slowly, watching as Rory moved carefully towards me, her expression unreadable now.

I blushed as her eyes burnt into me. I couldn't take it, I had to look down.

I was shaking so badly and I felt like I was going to throw up.

What had they said? Were they angry? Did they hate me and never want to see Rory or Lorelai again? How much worse had I made it?

"Rory, I'm…I'm so sorry. I should have talked to you; I should have asked you… I'm really **really** sorry and I completely understand if you want me to go!" I was rambling, I knew that, but I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to make this last as long as possible before she threw me out and told me never to come back. "I didn't think, I never think! I just wanted to help, you and Lorelai have done so much for me and I wanted to repay you, because this is all my fault in the first place! But if you want me to go…just tell me and I'll go."

We stood in silence for a long minute.

Why wasn't she saying anything? Why wasn't she yelling and kicking me out?

I risked a glance up at her.

She was stood watching me, her expression still the same as before.

"Are you done?" I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out, so I just nodded. "Good."

Suddenly I was against the door, as she kissed me so hard it took my breath away.

Her hands were on my face, pulling me to her and holding me in place as her lips moved against mine.

At that very moment, I was so happy I could have died and not cared!

I certainly didn't care that her mother was stood only metres away watching us with wide eyes and a confused expression.

All I cared was that she was kissing me instead of slapping me.

She pulled away just as suddenly as she had started the kiss.

"I love you, Paris, I love you so much!" she gasped, kissing me again, her lips soft but firm on mine.

I was still in shock from the kiss that my brain hadn't restarted itself yet, so I didn't even bother trying to talk, I just wrapped my arms round her and kissed her even harder.

"You…are…seriously…amazing!" She managed to get out in between kisses.

"Okay, you guys? As much as I'm enjoying the love that's filling the room, I'd enjoy it even more if I knew what the heck was going on!" Lorelai asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Rory rested her forehead on mine and I saw the grin on her face as she gasped for air.

I grinned back, I couldn't help it. I just loved her so damn much!

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Paris. You have no idea…God; I can't even describe what it means to me!" I leaned into kiss her again.

"It's okay, Rory. I'm just glad you're happy and I didn't make it worse." Oh thank god for that, my brain was back in gear at last!

"Didn't make what worse? Rory!" Lorelai pleaded with her daughter, she hated being in the dark.

Rory kissed me once more, her fingers lacing with mine, before she turned to face her anxious mother.

"We don't have to worry about grandma and grandpa anymore." Lorelai frowned.

"What?"

"Grandpa said they had made a mistake and that they were sorry for acting how they did."

"About the whole you and Paris thing?" Rory nodded. "But…how?"

"Paris." Rory said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Paris?" Lorelai's eyebrows shot up as she looked at me. "Okay, I'm gonna need more than that, hun!"

Rory grinned, pulling me closer to her.

"Paris went round there before and explained everything to them. Apparently made a very big impression too!" Lorelai's mouth dropped open as Rory explained.

"You braved the Gilmore mansion?! You entered hell itself?! You talked to Emily and Richard Gilmore and they actually **listened?!**" I glanced at Rory who was grinning proudly.

"I guess so." I shrugged, watching Lorelai.

She looked from one of us to the other, speechless.

Must have been a first for Lorelai Gilmore!

"Mom? Are you okay?" Rory shook her mom carefully.

"I…I'm just in shock. Paris, you…you're just…I can't believe it!" She laughed, a smile spreading across her face. "You do realise I'll now be taking you with me whenever I have to go see my parents? You shall be my terminator and protect me from the evil robots!"

"Mom!" Rory laughed as her mother started rambling.

"So long Arnie! Paris Gellar's taking over! Not that he would have stood a chance against the Gilmore's anyway! They'd have had him dissembled and deported before he could have even flexed his muscles!"

I laughed along with them, unbelievably happy that I'd actually been able to do something to repay Rory and Lorelai back for everything they'd done, even if it was only a little bit.

"Who needs to be able to make weapons out of themselves or know how to wield a shotgun when you have Paris Gellar around?!"

I blushed as Rory kissed me gently on the cheek.

"That's my Paris!"

"Thanks but I didn't do much. I just-" I tried to explain but Lorelai cut me off.

"Oh no! No no! Anyone who goes willingly to my parents' house and can knock on the door without having someone hold a gun to their head is either really really stupid or really really brave!" Rory shook her head as her mother grinned childishly at us.

"Oh. Speaking of brave," Rory turned to me, looking anxious now. "Do you think…maybe you're brave enough to go back there? Say…Friday night?"

I frowned.

What the heck was she on about? Go back? Was she out of her mind?! Once was enough for me!

Lorelai's smile faded.

"What? Rory, what did they make you agree to?"

"They didn't make me agree to anything! It's just…they wanted Paris to come with us for Friday night dinner next week."

"And?"

"And…what?"

"You told them no…right?" Neither of us could miss the guilty look on Rory's face.

"Umm I kinda told them you would go." She looked back at me.

I stood there looking from her to Lorelai and back again.

"I…uh…I don't know, Rory."

"Please, Paris! Just this once then you'll never have to go again!" My mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. "Please?"

Rory bent and kissed me softly on the lips.

That wasn't fair! No that wasn't fair at all!

She knew I could never resist her when she did that!

"What would it take to make you say yes?" She looked me in the eye, holding my gaze.

"Well…maybe one dinner wouldn't hurt…"

"Oh come on!" Lorelai threw her hands in the air as Rory grinned victoriously. "A couple of hours ago you squared up to my parents, yet you can't stand up to Rory?! Arnie, come back! I'm sorry!"

"Mom, relax, it'll be fine! Right, Paris?" She smiled at me reassuringly but it seriously didn't do anything to stop me fearing the worst.

"I guess, yeah."

"See, mom? Paris doesn't mind!" Lorelai snorted.

"She has you whipped! Next thing, you know she'll have you dancing for treats!"

"Mom!"

"Ha so you don't deny it?!" Lorelai grinned, dodging out of the way as Rory threw my discarded water bottle at her. "Whipped, I tell you, whipped!"

I grinned as Lorelai disappeared, running back up stairs as Rory yelled after her.

"Quiet you! Or no coffee!" There was a gasp from Lorelai.

"You're a mean, mean daughter! You wouldn't deprive your mother of her coffee!"

"I will if you don't stop being a pain!"

"Ha!" Then there was silence as we heard a door slam and the shower start.

I grinned. There was never a dull moment in the Gilmore house.

Just one of the many things I loved about them.

-----------

**Author Note: Hope you guys all liked it, review and let me know, kay? I****'m in the middle of the next chapter so i will post it ASAP, but i've gotta lotta school stuff to do so i may not be able to update as much, on any of my stories, but i have study leave coming up for a month so there will be LOTS of updating then XD Later all**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Hey all, sorry i haven't posted much in a while, been kinda busy with school and stuff, but here it is!! The long awaited chapter 5!! Tis extra long just for you awesomely amazing people who have reviewed!!**

**A massive thank you goes to my dude and my awesome beta, Lord Jellyfish!! You rock dude, thanks for all the help =)**

**Enjoy!!**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters!!**

Rory's earlier reassurance that everything would be okay and that the evening would fly by, then we could go home and it would be over and done with didn't help. Nor did they stop me feeling like I wanted to run screaming from where we now stood in front of the Gilmore mansion.

"This is it. You can still back out, you know, no one will think any less of you, Paris! In fact, I'd think you were Einstein if you did!"

"Mom's right, Paris!"

"Of course I am, sweetie, mommy's always right!" Lorelai stated matter of factly.

Rory ignored her and turned to me.

"Paris, I know this is a lot to ask, but we will be here with you!" She gripped my hand in hers and kissed it gently.

"I know. Thanks, but I have to do this. They are a part of your life, Rory, and if I want to be a part too, then I'll have to at least **try **to get to know them!" she smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "And besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh ho ho! You should **not **have said that, my friend! Because the Gilmores know no boundaries! Nothing is too much or too far for the Gilmores, **especially **Emily Gilmore!"

"Mom!" Rory frowned at her mother, gesturing to me.

"What? It's true!"

"You can't say tha-"

"Oh too late!" Lorelai quickly pressed the door bell, cutting Rory off as the sound echoed through the house and was soon replaced by the sound of feet approaching the door.

I gripped Rory's hand tighter, my heart pounding.

The door was opened by none other than Emily Gilmore herself.

"Right on time! Hello Lorelai, Rory... Paris, glad you could join us." I saw her eyes flicker to our hands and I quickly let go of Rory.

Lorelai must have spotted my obvious discomfort as she swiftly set about distracting Emily.

"Can we come in, or do you want us to sing you a carol first, mom? If so hurry up and request one, how about 'Oh holy crap it's freezing out here'?"

"No, Lorelai, you may just come in."

"Are you sure, mom? How about 'White Christmas'? 'Cos I do a great Bing Crosby!"

"I'm sure, but I have no desire to have you ruin a classic song for me, or have a shoe thrown at us by the neighbours!"

As the banter continued, Emily closed the door behind us and a maid appeared to take our coats. She looked petrified and flinched every time Emily spoke.

"I know exactly how you feel." I muttered to her as I handed over my coat.

She gave me a weak smile before hurrying off.

I gazed round as I followed the three Gilmore women. The place seemed bigger than last time I'd been here...a lot bigger. And even more daunting.

"Richard, the girls are here!" I saw Richard Gilmore standing by the drinks table.

"Ah perfect timing! And Paris, you came! It's good to see you again."

"And you, Mr. Gilmore." At least someone was glad I was here and didn't look like they were about to stab me with a concealed knife, or other such sharp objects.

"Drinks everyone? Lorelai?"

"White wine please, dad." He nodded as we took a seat in the room, the fire was roaring and if Emily's constant, unwavering gaze hadn't been sending chills down my spine, I'd have been roasting.

"Rory, soda?"

"Yes please, Grandpa."

"And Paris?" I tore myself away from examining the tasteful rug at my feet to respond.

"The same please." He nodded and smiled.

As he made the drinks, Emily sat down in the chair opposite the couch myself, Rory and Lorelai currently occupied.

There was a **very **awkward silence as we waited.

"So…err mom, how's the DAR? Any juicy gossip?" Lorelai grinned at her mother, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Emily's eyes locked on her daughter; she was not amused in the slightest.

"The DAR is just fine; we actually had a meeting to discuss fundraising for the spotted owls yesterday. But there is no 'gossip', Lorelai."

"Of course not, mom." Lorelai smiled again but it was forced.

She was getting to Lorelai already and we hadn't even had drinks yet!

I was completely screwed if you ask me.

"Here we are! Wine and sodas."

"Thanks dad."

"Thank you."

"So…" Richard settled himself on the other couch, but before he could continue the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Emily sprang up and disappeared.

I glanced at the others to see them all look equally confused. But the look of suspicion on Lorelai's face gave me a bad feeling.

When we heard a male voice the frown on her face became even more apparent.

"I didn't know you had guests tonight, dad."

"Neither did I." Richard rose as his wife reappeared, her arm round a boy about my age.

He was just taller than Emily and smartly dressed in a dark suit, his blonde hair styled to perfection as he laughed at something the oldest Gilmore girl had said.

"Oh Richard, you'll never guess who dropped by!"

"Logan Huntzberger, well well. It's been a while! How's your father and his businesses? Still on top I hope!" Richard strode forward to shake the boy's hand.

"It certainly has been too long, Richard! Yes, he is doing as well as ever, no surprise there really!" Logan smiled as Emily pulled him forward, towards us.

"Now Logan, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Lorelai," Logan smiled and shook Lorelai's hand as we stood. "My granddaughter, Rory and her** friend**, Paris." I watched as he shook Rory's hand as well, holding on a little too long for my liking.

When he turned to me, his smile faltered as we locked eyes and he saw the look on my face. When I ignored his hand he nodded quickly and turned back to Emily, the smile firmly in place again.

"The place is looking as amazing as always, Emily!"

"Why thank you! Now, dinner is ready!" she announced, as the maid appeared in the archway. "I hope you like chicken, Logan."

As Richard and Logan went on ahead and Rory trailed behind them, I saw Lorelai grab her mother's arm.

"Okay mom, what's going on here?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Emily tried to pull away but Lorelai held onto her.

"Oh, I think you do! But let me tell you, it's not going to work!"

"Lorelai, I honestly don't know what gets into you sometimes! Now come on, dinner is ready." With that, she turned on her heels and disappeared, leaving Lorelai staring after her.

She turned and spotted me.

"Emily Gilmore, ladies and gentlemen, is at it already! But have no fear, Lorelai is here!" She grinned as we followed the others to the table.

-----------

Richard and Rory were already seated, Richard at the head of the table and Rory to his left.

Emily was nowhere to be seen and Logan was just about to sit in the empty seat next to Rory.

"Logan, was it?" Lorelai stepped in quickly putting an arm round the boys shoulder and smiling at him. "Why don't you come sit next to me? I want to know your opinion on…the recent stock shares!" She led him away from Rory and round to the opposite side of the table as he began to talk.

"The stock shares? Well I'm not much of a business man, that's my father but I don't think they have been doing too badly, really…" He rambled on as he sat next to Lorelai and I slid into the seat next to Rory.

I flashed the older Gilmore girl a grateful smile which she answered with a smile of her own, looking interested as Logan talked.

"Well now that we are all seated…" Emily reappeared, going to her seat at the opposite end of the table to Richard.

She froze as she saw me next to Rory and Logan next to Lorelai.

I guessed she had told Logan to sit next to Rory so that I couldn't, and from the look on her face, I knew I'd guess right.

"Well…"

It was going to be a long night, I could just tell.

----------

"So what's new this week? Lorelai?"

"Oh, not much mom."

"Everything's okay at the inn?"

"Everything's fine, dad."

"What about you, Rory? Not long until graduation now!"

"Yeah, it's pretty hectic, but Paris and I have got it covered!" She smiled at me; I felt her hand slip into mine under the table.

My eyes flickered to Emily's face, only for a second, but it was enough to make me realise she'd rather I wasn't brought up.

She quickly changed the subject.

"So Logan how's school? And your family?"

"School's going very well, thank you, Emily. And my family is doing well also. My father sends his regards, as does my mother."

"Oh that's wonderful, how is your mother? I haven't seen her in ages! I must call her and arrange to have lunch one day."

"She's very well thank you, and I believe she would love that, Emily."

"Perfect. Richard, would you remind me tomorrow?"

"Certainly. Now, Rory since graduation is approaching fast…I assume you have some news for us?" He grinned at Rory.

She frowned for a second but then got the hint.

"Oh. Yes of course." She put down her fork and looked from one grandparent to the other, while Lorelai watched warily. "I heard from the colleges I applied to…and…."

"…and…? The suspense is killing me, Rory!"

"Emily, do not rush her." Richard chided his wife before turning back to Rory. "Go on."

"And…" She glanced nervously at me, I just nodded. "I got accepted by Princeton, Columbia, Yale and Harvard."

"Oh Rory, that's fantastic!" The first genuine smile of the evening spread across Emily's face as she beamed proudly. "Did you hear that, Richard?"

"I most certainly did! I never doubted you for a second! I think this calls for a celebration, don't you?" With that he got to his feet, throwing his napkin on the table and quickly disappeared into the kitchen.

"We're so proud of you, Rory! Aren't you proud of her, Lorelai?" Emily asked her daughter pointedly.

"I most certainly am!" Lorelai grinned at Rory, who looked elated.

"Me too." I whispered to her.

She turned to look at me, her smile widening even more as her amazing blue eyes shone.

"You are?"

"Of course I am." I smiled back, glad she was happy.

"Congratulations, Rory." We both glanced over at Logan. His eyes were fixed on Rory as he smiled.

"Err thanks."

I narrowed my eyes at him but he never even looked my way.

I knew Rory had noticed, as a blush coloured her cheeks and she looked down at her plate. I couldn't help it as I tightened my grip on Rory's hand. She squeezed back and I was slightly reassured. But only slightly.

Emily was still going on about how she knew Rory could do it. She wasn't the only one.

Lorelai caught my eye, holding my gaze for a second. I saw her eyes flicker to Rory then Logan sat at her side then back at me.

I knew the exchange before hadn't gone unnoticed by her.

I looked away and focused back on eating so I could get the hell out of there as quickly as possible.

"So…what about you, Paris?" I looked at Emily, my eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

She had only asked me out of politeness, I could see that by her forced smile and cold eyes as she waited for an answer.

"I got into Yale, Princeton and Columbia." She nodded politely.

I hoped she'd drop it, because I **really **didn't want to talk about it. But I guess Lorelai was right, you can't get away with anything with Emily Gilmore.

"What about Harvard? Have you heard from them yet? I mean if Rory has then you must have." Rory squeezed my hand again and I could see Lorelai watching me out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes…I heard from them."

"And?" She pressed.

"And…I...err…I didn't get in." I stared down at my plate.

It had been horrible enough opening the mail box to find the small envelope but having to sit here as well…it was almost too much.

"Oh," was all she said, and it wasn't exactly a disappointed 'oh' either.

"But Yale! Princeton! That's amazing, Paris!" Lorelai smiled at me from across the table. "Right, mom? Rory got in there too!"

"Yes, I know, Lorelai. But obviously Rory's going to go to Harvard! It's what you've always dreamed of."

"Well mom, it's up to Rory in the end. And things can change, you know!"

"Yeah, grandma, and I actually think-" Rory started to explain but was interrupted by the return of Richard Gilmore with a tray of glasses.

"Champagne everyone! A treat to celebrate is in order, don't you think?" He smiled, passing round the glasses. "Well…congratulations to Rory!" Everyone raised their glasses, beaming at Rory I took a drink.

Thankfully, Richard hadn't-

"How rude of me, I almost forgot! What about you, Paris?" I sighed quietly, glancing at Emily before repeating my answer.

"Well, well! Those are very fine school! That's two bright ones we have now!" He raised his glass at me before taking another drink.

I liked Richard. I knew where I stood with him; it was his wife I couldn't figure out.

But I knew one thing for sure.

Emily Gilmore did **not **like me dating her granddaughter.

But to be honest, I didn't care, because there was nothing she could do about it.

---------------------

"So have you decided where you're going to go yet, Rory?" Richard sat back in his chair as the maid cleared the table.

"Well…" Rory glanced at me then across at her mother before continuing. "I've given it a lot of thought, and I decided-"

"Harvard. Where else would she go, Richard?" Emily butted in as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Which I guess was because Rory had been dreaming of going to Harvard since she was little, her mother too. But like Lorelai said, things change.

I didn't miss the smug smile as Emily's eyes flickered to me for a moment.

"Actually, mom, I don't think that's the case anymore!" Lorelai smiled tightly at her mother, before a real smile spread across her face as she turned to her daughter. "Right, hun?"

"Yeah, mom's right. I've actually decided to go to Yale…"

"Oh that's fantastic, Rory!" Richard was over the moon.

Rory had mentioned that he had gone there when he had been our age, and that he was the reason she had applied in the first place.

"Yes it is!" Emily smiled none the less.

"…with Paris." Rory finally finished.

Emily's smiled faltered for just a second before it was back and she nodded, turning to Logan.

"Rory, did I tell you that Logan goes to Yale? He's in his first year at the moment!"

"Oh. That's nice. Do you enjoy it?" She was only being polite, Rory was too nice for her own good, but I could hear how put out she was by her grandmother ignoring me.

"Very much so. The teachers are excellent and the food's good, isn't that right, Richard?"

"It most certainly is, Logan my boy!" Then they were off, talking about Yale and the stupid mascot.

I felt eyes on me so I glanced around, only to lock eyes with Emily Gilmore. She was watching me with a small smile.

I held her gaze for a second before having to look away.

"Where's the bathroom?" I muttered to Rory, I had to get out of there.

"Upstairs, end of the corridor. You okay?" She tightened her grip on my hand.

"Fine. Don't worry." Then I turned to Emily. "May I be excused for a moment?" She looked me up and down before nodding smartly.

"Of course." I rose, dropping Rory's hand and walked quickly out of the room and upstairs.

I didn't stop until I was safely in the bathroom.

Slamming the door shut, I leant heavily against it, closing my eyes tight and letting out the breath I'd been holding, willing my heart to calm down so that **I **could calm down.

Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes again.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Paris?" I moved away quickly as it opened.

"Rory?"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?" She stepped in, closing the door carefully behind her.

"I'm fine, just fine…" She stared at me levelly and I sighed. "Don't worry; I'll be okay in a minute. Just need to be somewhere where I'm not being watched by Hitler!" My heart was still racing and I felt so hot and flustered, but when I felt Rory's hand under my chin pulling my face up and her lips press to mine, I forgot about everything.

I lost my hands in her hair as I kissed her back. Her lips really could work miracles.

When she pulled back, a grin on her face, I knew I could get through the rest of the night, because it was for her and I'd do anything for her.

"See? I'm fine." I whispered, kissing her again before she pulled me into a tight hug.

"You're amazing, you know that?" I smiled into her shoulder.

"You're just realising that now?" she chuckled.

"No. I've known all along, I just like to tell you every now and then."

"Thanks." I really was glad I had her.

She seriously kept me sane, or as sane as a Gellar could be anyway!

There was another knock on the door.

"Rory? Paris?" I let go of Rory, but she slipped her hand into mine.

"You can come in, mom." The door opened to reveal Lorelai.

"Hey guys, Paris are you okay?" The concern was touching.

Lorelai has been more of a mother to me than my own ever had, and it always made me feel bad when I made her worry for stupid reasons.

"I'm fine, Lorelai. Both of you!" I looked meaningfully at Rory.

"'Cos we could always escape! You know the good old fashioned drain-pipe-by-the-window!" The offer was **very **tempting but I couldn't.

I wasn't letting Emily win.

"As good as that sounds, I'm going to have to say no. I have to go back down there and show her that Paris Gellar isn't afraid of anyone!" Both Gilmore girls grinned from ear to ear at me.

"Famous last words, but alright, we still have dessert to get through…good luck!" I smiled, feeling a lot more confident now as we followed Lorelai back downstairs.

Before we got into the dining room, Rory pulled me aside and whispered in my ear.

"You have no idea how hot you were back there!" I grinned and leant forward to capture her lips.

"I think I deserve a treat tonight, don't you?" Rory nodded absent minded as I kissed along her jaw. "Something…extra special, since it was you who made me do this, after all." She nodded again, my lips on her throat now. "Good. Well come on. The sooner dinner's over, the sooner we get home!" I hinted and she laughed quietly, leading me back into the lion's den.

----------------

**Author Note: How'd you all like that!? I'm not sure when the next chapter will come, but i have some free time coming up soon, so i shall definately be posting more =) Hope you liked it, please review and let me know, 'kay? Later =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Well... umm... this has been a very long time in coming, believe me, i know! But thank you all so much for all the reviews and reminders that you've given me. I don't think i would have gotten my ass into gear and finally written this chapter if you hadn't been there, prodding me with a stick XD heh so yeah, i hope you all like it, there will be more chapters to come, may just take a while, but since i have finally gotten all my written coursework out of the way, i have a heck of a lot more time for writing now =) so there will also be more coming on my Liley stories, WTTT mainly atm, but Promises will soon follow and i also have a new Angel story being worked on so =)**

**A massive thank you to Lord Jellyfish as always, cos he just rocks! Dude, you gotta get back to writing and make yourself a new account! You are totally awesome!**

**Heh so yeah, enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters!**

* * *

Chapter 6

I don't think I had ever been so glad to get outside into the cold night air than I was right then. I also hadn't thought that time could ever move that slowly, or that a dinner could last that long. It had seemed to stretch on forever! Drinks, salad, main course, dessert, coffee... and I hadn't been able to eat any of it. It had been all I could do to keep from running from the house screaming, or stabbing myself with their expensive, fancy silverware. I now stood in the Gilmore's driveway, and let out the breath that I hadn't realised I'd been holding.

"So…"

"So."

"That was…"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

There was silence for a while longer as I watched them, standing there in the porch of the Gilmore mansion, leant either side of the stone archway staring intently into the night sky. I knew that it wasn't a blank stare, it wasn't an awkward silence. They looked like I felt – a strange mixture of confused, relieved and guilty, like you've just been caught cheating on a test by the teacher and you've tried to talk you're way out of it but it's just made it all that much worse. Not that I've ever cheated on a test, but I can imagine how it would feel and I can safely say that I would much rather be caught cheating than go back in there anytime soon. They were deep in thought, re-living the past few hours, going over and over and over and over it, until it drove them insane. When that happened, in a few moments, they would snap out of it and talk themselves into forgetting everything and focusing, instead, on the movie and pile of junk food they had waiting for them at home.  
They'd both sigh, resigning themselves to the fact that they could do nothing but go home and rant and complain and get mad. Then they'd turn to me, smiling grimly, guiltily, like it was their fault.  
It wasn't. Well, not completely. After all, you can't choose your family. As great as it would be, you just can't. So you just have to deal with it the best way you can. And that's what the Gilmore girls did, what they'd been doing for most of their lives.  
I had the utmost respect for them, Lorelai especially. I'd only been a part of the Gilmore's lives for a very short time; Lorelai had spent her first sixteen years on this earth trapped there. I had no idea. I thought I had it bad as a Gellar, having to keep up the family name, keep my parents from being _too_disappointed in me. But being a Gilmore was a whole other thing, and I didn't know the half of it.

I glanced from one Gilmore girl to the other, glad that I wasn't alone in my feeling of hopelessness and guilt. I watched as Lorelai sighed loudly and pushed herself away from the archway, turning to face her daughter and myself. "Well, now that that's outta the way… time for Fred Astaire and ice cream!" She grinned at us, glancing back at the front door for a moment.

"The perfect combination!" Rory grinned back, slipping her hand into mine. They started towards the jeep, Rory dragging me with her. I was more than happy to get away from this place, I just wasn't entirely sure Lorelai was alright to drive, she'd had rather a few martini's before and after dinner, and at least half the bottle of wine during.

"Paris, you okay, hun?" Lorelai put her arm round me, staggering slightly as we walked.

"I'm fine, not so sure that you are though. Maybe you should let Rory drive."

"Yeah, Rory, hun? You may have to take the wheel as I don't think I have the energy or the mental capacity after being interrogated. But maybe a burger from Luke's and a ton of junk food will help!" Lorelai threw the car keys to her daughter and hopped in the back, as I climbed in the front with Rory. "I feel short. Do I look short? I think I need to lie down. Preferably on a therapist's couch, far, faaaar away from here where they will never find me and I can live out the rest of my days in peace." I listened as Lorelai continued to babble, glad that she was talking otherwise it would be quiet and I would end up re-living the past few hours I'd spent trapped in Hell. "You know, I think tonight makes you an official Gilmore now, Paris. How does it feel to have your freedom and dignity slowly stripped away?" I smiled, glancing at Lorelai who was sprawled out on the back seat trying, rather unsuccessfully, to get the seatbelt around and under herself to stop her rolling off at a stop sign.

"It feels…" I wasn't sure, exactly.

"Horrifying? Disturbing? Mind numbing, gut wrenching, leg trembling, foot… stomping…"

"Foot stomping?" Rory raised an eyebrow at her mother, watching her ranting in the rear view mirror.

"Well, you get the general idea." She shrugged, waving a hand in our general direction.

"Well, although I wasn't alive during the Second World War and have never had the experience of being captured and tortured by Hitler, I believe, after tonight, I no longer have to guess the answers in history class, I can just describe what it was like having dinner with the Gilmore's." Lorelai nodded seriously, listening solemnly as Rory reached over and squeezed my hand.

"Exactly. Then you have really become one of us. I congratulate you, and also apologise profusely, as even the years of therapy you will now need will probably not be enough to ever completely get rid of the emotional scars left by Friday night dinner with the Gilmore's."

Rory chuckled and I felt a smile spreading across my face. Lorelai was insane, but yes, that was pretty much how it had felt. In a nutshell though, to me, it felt like I really was one of the Gilmore's. It felt like family.

"It's over. You did great, but now I think we should get going before mom falls asleep and we have to carry her into the house!" The engine rumbled to life.

It hadn't been the best night of my life, that's for sure. But I could deal with it. After all, I did have my very own Gilmore girl now and that's all that really mattered to me.

Rory started off down the drive, only pausing to glance in her rear view mirror at her mother in the backseat. "Umm, mom? You may not want to sit like that. If we stop suddenly, you'll roll right off the seat and probably get stuck down there like last time." I looked back at Lorelai again, still spread out across the backseat, her feet against one window as she used her handbag as a pillow.

"No I won't! That only happened 'cos you stopped too quickly and I wasn't prepared for it! You were meant to tell me when you were braking." Lorelai told her daughter, pulling a magazine out from under her and starting to read it. "Now take me home, driver! Oh and Jeeves? Don't forget to stop by the market for some ice cream, we're all out."

I grinned as Rory rolled her eyes and pulled out of the drive. She caught my eye and grinned as well.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Just have to remember to wear my suit of armour next time I see your grandmother." Rory smiled apologetically.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I honestly didn't think she'd try anything like she did tonight. When grandpa called he said everything was fine with both of them, but I guess grandma is going to take a little while longer to get used to the idea of us." She sighed quietly, and I could tell it was affecting her more than she let on.

"Hey, it'll be alright. Like you said, it will just take some time. Not everyone is as accepting as your mom. Just don't worry about it. I think maybe tonight helped a little, showed Emily that I'm serious about you. I mean, why else would I have braved Friday night dinner with them?" Rory nodded, smiling as she reached over and took my hand. I squeezed gently, bringing it to my lips to kiss.

"You're right. Things will be fine." To me though, it still sounded like she was trying to convince herself. She knew, just like I did, that things would take time. People don't change overnight, especially people like Emily Gilmore.

But I would be here for her, and I would do my best to help make things fine. Gellar's are a lot like Gilmore's, in the way that we're both very stubborn and hate to lose. There was no way in hell that I was losing Rory that was for sure.

* * *

**Author Note: Alrighty then. Now that that is outta the way, i will, hopefully, be able to keep going and push ahead with the story! Lemmie know what you thought, kay? Peace =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Ahh i'd forgotten what it felt like to actually know where you're going with a story! I love inspiration!! When i have it, that is. Not so much when it's avoiding me like the plague!! Anywho, i typed this last night, thought you might wanna see a little fluffy-ness type stuff, just to lighten the mood before the next chapter XD heh no, i've said too much already! You will find out soon enough XD i've already finished writing chapter 8, did it in history today, was extremely bored and the idea came to me so i just started scribbling. So excuse me if it takes a while to get it posted, gotta type it up first!!**

**Anywho, enjoy all =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters!!**

Chapter 7

The next few weeks went by in a flash. Cliché but that's how it felt. I'd had so much work to do for and at school that I'd had practically no time at all to think of anything else. Graduation was mere days away now; we were in the home stretch. Everything had to be perfect for it, I had to get everything sorted, finished and out of the way so that all I had to do was concentrate on not tripping over my gown as I went up to shake Headmaster Charleston's hand. Which was easier said than done… the getting everything finished in time bit. Not the walking thing, I was sure I had that covered, I had, after all, been walking for a good sixteen or so years.

Rory and I had hardly any time to just be together and relax. Being the Student Body President meant I had my work cut out. But with Rory as my deputy, I managed to retain much of my sanity and not melt down completely. But I missed just spending time with her and Lorelai just for the sake of it. Okay, we saw each other every day more than ever, but we were so completely focused on school and graduation and getting everything done that… that I couldn't even remember the last time I had kissed her properly, or even fallen asleep in bed with her. Lately, we either slept at her kitchen table or in shifts. It wasn't healthy but things were just that hectic.

In all the excitement of the upcoming graduation, I had managed to push the events of the first, and hopefully last, Friday night dinner I'd spent at the Gilmore mansion, to the back of my mind. If it hadn't been for the numerous caps and gowns that chased me in my dreams, I knew I would have been having nightmares about Emily Gilmore turning me into a block of ice with her eyes, or locking me away somewhere so I couldn't get to Rory and all I could do was watch her go out with the never ending list of boys Emily had on hand to set her granddaughter up with…

I felt a shiver run down my spine, and I had to physically shake my head to get rid of the images of Rory kissing some boy while Emily threw away the only key to my 'prison'. Only now was the memory of that night coming back to me, now that I had finally stopped to take a breath for a minute and try to get my head together and figure out what was next on my never ending list of things to do before graduation.

I was sat at the kitchen table in the Gilmore house, Rory opposite me, her head still lost in one of the many jobs on her also never ending list, while Lorelai rooted in the fridge to find something edible that she could possibly shove in the microwave to 'cook', because that was the extent of her domestic abilities. I sat back in my chair, dragging my fingers through my messy hair and letting out a loud sigh that drew the attention of both Gilmore girls.

"You okay, babe?" I met Rory's concerned gaze, her pen poised above the page to continue whatever it was she was doing as soon as she made sure I was alright. I smiled at her faintly before rubbing my eyes with the heels of my hands.

"Hmm." There wasn't much else I could really say.

"Paris, hun? I think you need a break. I think you both do!" Lorelai told her daughter meaningfully, placing the box of pop tarts that she had found on the table in front of us. "And eat something nutritious! You need a healthy, balanced diet if you guys are going to even survive long enough to get to college!"

Rory raised an eyebrow at the pop tarts but decided Lorelai had a point. She dropped her pen and pushed herself away from the table, slowly standing and stretching. I followed suit but then we were just stood there, looking at each other.

Lorelai watched us for a few seconds before rolling her eyes.

"Come on, you two. Since it seems you have both lost the ability to relax over the past few weeks, I will just have to teach you how to. We shall start with the basics," she led us, by the hand, into the living room and pushed us down onto the couch. "Television is a great way to relax, and the simplest way. Just sit there, watch TV, preferably something mind numbingly entertaining, like cartoons or reality shows, and try not to think of anything." She switched the TV on, flicking through the channels at high speed until she came to an episode of _Friends._ "There. Now unless I say so, neither of you are allowed to move off of that couch or even think of anything that is not related to the relevant show you are watching. Am I clear?" She gave us a stern look, hands on her hips as she waited for an answer.

"Yes, mom."

"Yes, Lorelai."

She nodded, satisfied with her work, dropped the remote on the couch next to me and, turning on her heels, disappeared back into the kitchen.

There was silence then, apart from the TV, of course. But it felt… nice to just sit here and watch it. I glanced over at Rory, who noticed me looking at her and smiled. She moved closer, resting her head on my shoulder. Not satisfied with having her still so far away, I untangled my arm from in between us and wrapped it round her shoulder, pulling her down so her head was in my lap. She shifted so that she was lying on the couch, her legs dangling over the far end and her angel face was staring up at me. I smiled gently at her, my eyes examining her perfect features carefully as she, in turn, watched me. Neither of us were paying any attention at all to the television now, neither of us cared. She reached up a hand and cupped my face, her fingers moving across my skin slowly, barely making any contact at all as she sent tingles all over my body.

I couldn't take my eyes off her. It was physically impossible for me to look away, she was just so beautiful. Not able to take it any longer, I bent down slowly and kissed her. My lips pressing so gently to hers, I kissed her again and again until it felt like my heart would explode.

"Paris?" her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"I've missed you."

I held her gaze for a moment before grinning and kissing her once more.

"You read my mind, Gilmore."

She chuckled softly, stroking my cheek again as she closed her eyes and started to drift slowly off to sleep. I watched her for a long time, running my fingers through her hair, tracing her features, her perfect nose, her perfect eyes, her perfect mouth… everything about her was just so… perfect. I loved her so much. And as I felt myself start to slip into unconsciousness, I told her so.

"I love you, Rory. My… perfect… Rory…" I laced my fingers with hers, my head leant back against the couch and then... I was out.

* * *

**Author Note: Heh aww i do love a bit of fluff XD lemmie know what you think, kay? And i shall have the next chapter up as soon as i can =) Peace all**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Took less time than i thought it would to type this chapter up =) i did it in half an hour last night, but i had some tweaking to do so i left it until today to be posted. But i hope you guys all like it!! I know it might not seem like something Paris would do/think, but being in love with someone makes you do things you wouldn't normally. After all, you'd do anything for them, right?**

**Heh next chapter coming soon, so enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters!!**

Chapter 8

Graduation.

That's when it all went wrong. And when I say wrong, I mean 'Independence Day' wrong. I had known something would happen, I had felt it. But no amount of preparation and rehearsing could have prepared me for this.

And now, as I stood here, in my graduation gown, just about to join the rest of my year, take my place in line ahead of Rory... I should have seen it coming. Why hadn't I seen it coming?! It was so obvious she wasn't happy with me, with us, but I just hadn't expected a full frontal attack, a direct approach. What could I say; the whole Gilmore family was full of surprises. In this case, the surprise wasn't exactly a good one.

Emily Gilmore stood in front of me, looking as elegant and sophisticated as she ever did; her handbag complimented her outfit perfectly as it hung from her right shoulder, one hand clasping it to her side. Her eyes were fixed on my face, boring holes into me as I stared right back at her. She had intercepted me very skilfully, waiting for the perfect moment when both Rory and Lorelai were distracted and no one would notice I was missing. She was good. She had done this before that much was obvious.

Before I had a chance to excuse myself and escape, she started talking in a voice that would have made a corpse afraid for his life, and he was already dead. A voice that told me she was serious, and that she was in charge and she wouldn't take any crap. Her eyes were as hard as her voice, and twice as cold. I knew this wasn't going to be an invitation to Friday night dinner. And as relieved as I was about that, I think I would have preferred it to what she did want me to do.

"Do you understand?"

"No. Not at all."

"Well then, let me explain it to you once more." She kept her voice low enough so as not to be heard by the students around us. "You are to break up with my granddaughter. I want you to tell her that if just isn't going to work out, that you've thought about it a great deal and you think she'd be better off with someone else." I hadn't believed it the first time, and hearing it again didn't make me believe it anymore.

"Mrs. Gilmore, you can't be serious. I'm not going-"

"If that doesn't work, then you will just have to come up with something else. You could say you found someone new, someone who is also going to Yale, and you think maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea for her to go to Yale too. So maybe she should just go to Harvard like she had originally wanted."

"You mean before I came along and screwed things up." It wasn't a question. I knew exactly what she was getting at and I wasn't going to stand for this. "Mrs. Gilmore, I assure you that I had nothing to do with her choice of college. Rory decided that by herself, she made one of her pro/con lists. That's how she decided, that's how she decides everything. I'm sure she'd be willing to show you it if you asked."

Emily stared stonily at me, daring me to contradict her again. I stared right back at her, barely managing to control myself.

"Do you understand now? Have I made myself clear?"

"Perfectly."

She nodded curtly, but as she was about to turn and walk back to where Richard was saving her a seat, she stopped and stepped closer.

"I'm doing this for Rory's own good. And if you cared about her like you say you do, then you'd realise that too and do as I say. I have nothing against you personally."

"It's just business, right?" My voice was surprisingly calm, conveying none of the frustration and anger or that horrible feeling that had been starting to creep up on me as she had ordered me to break up with Rory that told me, maybe, just maybe, she was right.

Maybe it was for the best, If I wasn't in the way she could be going to Harvard like she'd always dreamed, she could be with some nice boy who she could take to her grandparent's functions and Friday night dinner, someone her grandparent's wouldn't be embarrassed to tell their friends about. Dean hadn't been good enough for her and now neither was I. But that Logan Huntzberger seemed to be. Her grandparent's approved of him.

Emily must have seen the uncertainty on my face because she smiled in satisfaction before spinning on her heels and disappearing into the crowd of parents and students. She certainly knew how to play her cards just right, she knew every trick in the book, knew exactly where to hit me for maximum impact. Her words had hit a sore spot, one that I'd had since... well, since Rory and I had started dating. Now that I thought about it, I realised I had been trying to block it out, forget about it but... she was right. Emily Gilmore was right. I had never even thought about what this would mean for Rory. I had only ever been thinking about myself. That was who I was, who I'd been brought up to be. Being a Gellar meant being the best, the smartest, the most powerful. And if you weren't the best, which I realised I wasn't the moment I got the small, thin envelope from Harvard, then you weren't anything. The Gellar motto was basically just look out for yourself. I'd been doing that ever since I can remember, it was hammered into me.

But I thought Rory had changed that, changed me. No, Rory was the best, and by being with her, I thought maybe I could have been too. I was just kidding myself. I had just been using her all along. Emily was right. It was the best for Rory, I cared about her enough to know that much.

I took a deep breath and started towards the line of students to take my place. My legs didn't want to move, it was hard work forcing them to move but they did.

Until I saw her.

She was stood there, in her cap and gown, her hair perfect, her eyes scanning the crowd looking for... for me. My heart started to jump in my chest when I realised that. Then she found me. Her perfect face lit up as she smiled. Smiled at me. My heart was racing, not sure how because I appeared to have stopped breathing. I stared at her. She was just so beautiful, so amazing. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair on her for me to keep her all myself. I understood that now.

With that thought I started forward, towards her again. I knew what I had to do now. It made sense. If I loved her, I had to let her go.

* * *

**Author Note: Let me know what you all thought. Next chapter will possibly be up tomorrow =) Peace **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: I am really getting into the swing of things now!! Depressing, sad things, but still! I don't care! I have inspiration and i am not going to be picky with what it is inspiring me to write!! Just glad to be writing again!! **

**Alrighty, so a massive thank you to every one of you who has been reviewing and keeping up with this story, i know it's been a while, but i'm back and i thank you for sticking with me!! You all totally rock XD**

**Enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters!!**

Chapter 9

Graduation.

I had tried to act normal, but it was hard. I wasn't an actor, if something was wrong usually I would voice it. Make sure everyone knew something was wrong with Paris Gellar so that they would all stay out of my way. Look out for number one, remember?

Not now.

Rory had grinned and hugged me, talking happily about what we would do afterwards and all the things we could do over the summer. I couldn't bring myself to do it yet. I couldn't bring myself to tell her that she would be doing all of that alone. I wanted to let her keep talking for a little longer, then it would be all over for her.

Soon.

The ceremony went ahead. Names were called, hands were shook and the tassels were moved from one side to the other. Then it was time for the speeches. The Headmaster and the Valedictorian were to speak. No prizes for guessing who the Valedictorian was.

I listened as she spoke. My Rory. She was amazing. She made everyone laugh, made her mom, Sookie, Jackson, and even Luke cry! I hadn't taken my eyes off her, it was impossible to look away. She was something else entirely. I understood Lorelai's look of immense pride, I felt it too. I couldn't help but smile, even as a tear slid silently down my cheek.

Now I stood at the edge of the crowd of beaming parents and excited students, all of them hugging and chattering loudly. My nanny and her children had come to see me graduate, which make me happy, happier than if my parents had actually come. She chattered to me in Portuguese, telling me how proud she was, how beautiful I'd looked up there, how she would miss me when I went to college. I smiled at her, hugged her as I thanked her and told her I'd probably be home for the holidays so we would see each other. I watched as she rounded up her children and bustled off, all of them waving goodbye to me as they went.

Then it was just me. I could see Rory from where I was stood. She was with her family; Lorelai hugged her, grinning proudly at her daughter. Then Jackson and Sookie hugged her, Sookie still with tears in her eyes, and finally Luke hugged her. That surprised her! I almost laughed out loud at the shock plain on her face as she hugged him back. Luke suddenly remembered himself and looked embarrassed as he headed towards the school, probably to get Rory's coat from inside. Sookie and Jackson headed out of the school, towards where they must have parked.

Luke passed me and stopped as he realised who it was. He hugged me briefly too.

"You and Rory were great up there."

"Thanks, Luke. Just glad it's over now."

"Sure. You're coming back with Lorelai and Rory, right? We're having a party at the diner to celebrate, so make sure they don't get sidetracked by anything, okay?"

"I'll try my best." I forced a smile. He laughed and disappeared inside, leaving me to watch the Gilmore's again.

It was the grandparents' turn now. They led Rory to the car park just behind the school and Richard pointed to something. I was guessing a car, since there were about twenty brand new cars parked there, all with giant, colourful bows stuck to them. I watched Rory's face light up as she hugged her grandparent's. That was nice of them, it made Rory happy.

The elder Gilmore's disappeared too, though not before Emily managed to shoot me a meaningful look. I didn't give her any sign I'd noticed, just kept my eyes on Rory and Lorelai as they started towards me.

"Paris!" I guess I couldn't delay it any longer, she was right there so I might as well get it over with. "Hey!" She ran over to me, flinging her arms round my neck and hugging me tightly to her.

I hugged her back half heartedly as Lorelai smiled at me.

"You were great, Paris. You looked amazing. Still do!"

"Thanks. Glad it's over with finally."

"Oh, not as glad as I am! It was like having a pair of zombies round the house with you two sat at the table all day every day!"

"Yes, it was definitely stressful but totally worth it!" Rory pulled away from me slightly, only to kiss me hard on the lips. A few seconds later, she pulled away with a grin on her face to match my own.

"Right, we have a party to go to and if we're late Luke will so not be happy!" Lorelai started off, but I hung back, grabbing Rory by the hand to hold her back too.

"We'll catch up with you, okay?" Lorelai heard my tone; they both did, and just nodded.

I wait until she was out of sight before I set off in the other direction with Rory in tow.

"Paris, babe, what's up?" I didn't respond until we had turned the corner, making my way round the side of the school to somewhere private and quiet. "Seriously, Paris, what's going on?" She asked when we finally stopped.

I dropped her hand and turned so we were face to face.

"Rory, we have to talk."

"Okay, then we'll talk."

"Actually, I have to talk, you have to listen." I sounded colder than I had intended but that couldn't be helped.

"Paris-" I cut her off. I had to just get this over with so I could get the hell out of there and away from her.

"The long and short of it is... to put it simply... it's not working. Us, I mean. We're not working anymore. Never have, actually. So we shouldn't see each other anymore." I watched her, my arms folded across my chest, as she processed what I was telling her.

"You don't think... you don't think it's working?" A frown creased her beautiful face.

"Exactly."

Her mouth opened and closed, not sure what to say. "No. No, that isn't true. We were fine. Are fine! It's all the stress getting to you. We're fine!" She smiled desperately, reaching for me. I stepped away, out of her reach.

"No. It's not fine. It's over."

"It... it can't be. No, it's not! You're confused. Whatever it is, we can work it out! I swear!" Her desperate tone as she pleaded with me made my heart constrict. But I had to do this. For her own good. Like Emily said.

"I'm sorry. We can't work it out."

"Why not? Why can't we just talk about it? Work something out? We've always been able to before! I'll do anything, I swear!" She grabbed my hand and held onto it for dear life, but I managed to pull away.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be! Whatever it is, we can work it out!"

"We can't, I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that! Why can't we? Why can't we make things work?" she had reached a level of hysteria that I'd never seen her at before, in fact I'd never seen her hysteric. "Tell me why not!"

I snapped then.

"Because I'm seeing someone else!" I hadn't meant to say it. I honestly hadn't!

I just wanted her to accept it, because I was starting to weaken. I hated hurting her but it was for the best. Like Emily said.

"W-What?" She had recoiled as if I'd slapped her. Her bright blue eyes were wide with shock, tears started to spill over and down her cheeks.

"I... I'm seeing someone else. That's why we can't work it out."

"...Oh."

"I'm sorry. But it's for the best." And with that, I walked away.

I just left her standing there. I had to or I might have told her everything and ruined it all. Now... now she was free to do what she really wanted to do. Go to Harvard, go out with Logan... basically do what was best for her.

And I could get on with my life now... right?

* * *

**Author Note: Gaah!! So sad!! I do love Rory, honestly!! And i love Paris and Rory together!! It's just that damn Emily! Always sticking her nose in!! When she's 'evil' she's very 'evil' but she does it with such grace and style!! And she can be quite witty sometimes that you can't help forgiving and forgetting all the mean stuff she says to Lorelai!! Heh so the next bit may also be really rather angsty, so before you go off and find a tall building, just bare with me, it will be worth it, i promise =) Peace**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: Right, this will be the last chapter i can post for a day or two, but i know where i'm going from here so have no fear!! I won't desert you all again!! It's just that i actually need to do some damn homework soon =/ plus it's mother's day tomorrow, so i gotta go celebrate my mother and my mother's mother and my mother's mother's mother and- no only joking, the last one is all decomposed so that could be gross -shudder- so just gotta celebrate the alive ones!! Not that i have anything for either mother's =S oops!! Heh this day always makes me think how awesome it would be to have Lorelai as a mother!! XD**

**Anywho, a massive thank you as ever to everyone who has reviewed, you guys rock my socks XD keep on being awesome please XD**

**Enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters!!**

Chapter 10

Wrong.

I had gone straight home after that and tried to start planning my summer. All the books I could read so I was well ahead of everyone else, all the free time I had to do... well, whatever I wanted! I could go travelling; I'd always wanted to see India and now was my chance!

...I almost had myself convinced that I would be fine. Almost being the operative word here. I had ended up sat on my bed, just staring at my bedroom wall feeling lost.

Now that I had actually done it, now that I'd actually let her go, I had time to focus on what it would mean to me, for me. And what I realised was this – that having Rory in my life had been a very good thing. She had kept me grounded and stable. I'd always been quick to judge; quick to snap at people and Rory had been the only person brave enough to tell me to 'just relax and breathe.' She'd been the only person I'd listen to no matter what. Even before we'd started dating, before we were even friends, I'd always had respect for her, right from the very beginning. It might not have seemed like respect then, but it was.

And now, if I snapped, I'd have no one to hold on to, no one to bring me back down to earth... I needed Rory. But I guess I would just have to learn to live without her now. Alright, I could do that. I could change, I'd done it before. Since when has anyone ever stopped Paris Gellar from doing anything? Yes, things would be fine. Just... fine...

Nope. I couldn't even fool myself. It was very sad. So that's why, when there was suddenly loud banging on the front door of my parent's house a week later, I hadn't been able to sleep a wink or do anything else for that matter, except lay in bed with the television blaringto try and help me ignore the horrible, gaping hole in my chest, right where my heart should be. I ignored the banging; it was probably someone for my father, the bank maybe. Nanny had the day off so the door remained unanswered. That was until I heard who it was.

"Paris? Paris! Open up right now! I know you're in there, so just open the door and talk to me!"

"...Lorelai?" I threw the covers back, leapt out of bed and ran to the door. "Lorelai?!"

"Yes, it's me, Paris. Now open up!" She sounded pissed.

"What do you want, Lorelai?" I didn't particularly want to open the door to find her stood there with a baseball bat or some other blunt implement.

"I want to talk to you!"

"What about, exactly?" I stepped closer to the door, so I could hear her better.

"About the weather! What the hell do you think I want to talk to you about, Paris?! Rory! I want to talk to you about Rory!" I froze. She knew? "And then I want to beat you to death!" She knew.

"What for?!"

"For goddamn well breaking my kid's heart, what else?!"

"...Oh." I stared at the door. "No, no I didn't break her heart!" She was wrong; it had been for the best!

"Well if you didn't then it must have been your evil twin! Because someone who looks just like you broke her heart and I swear I am going to kill them! Now let me in!" She banged on the door again, making me jump.

This was getting out of hand. I hadn't meant for all this, I just wanted what was best. I didn't know what else I could do! I had to sort this out first that was for sure. I just had to make Lorelai see and then everything would be fine. She could go back to Rory and I could go back to my miserable existence.

"Okay, I'll let you in. But you have to promise me you will hear me out!" I fumbled for my keys and shoved them in the lock.

"I'll listen!"

"And you also have to promise to not try and use your purse to beat me to death like you were going to, okay?" I waited. She sighed in annoyance.

"Fiiine! I promise not to beat you to death! Now can I _please_ come in?" I turned the keys and pulled open the door to reveal a really rather pissed off looking Lorelai. "Thank you." She stepped inside and I quickly shut the door behind her.

The silence was awkward, very tense. I desperately tried to think of something to break the ice, but nothing came to mind other than 'sorry I broke your daughter's heart, how's life?' and that was not the way to appease the mother of your now ex girlfriend.

"So..." I had my arms folded over my chest as I stood there looking at Lorelai. I realised that I was still wearing my pyjamas. I also realised, upon seeing what Lorelai was wearing, that I hadn't actually worn normal clothes since... Graduation.

"So what the hell is going on, Paris? You care to explain why I came home this afternoon to find my only daughter locked in her room, and smashing things again? Or why she has been crying herself to sleep for the past few days without my knowing it? Or maybe you'd care to explain to me why I shouldn't beat you to death with my purse?! Because right now, that sounds to me like the best idea by far!" I had seen Lorelai mad a few times, but never like this. This was different... terrifying, is probably more the right word!

She towered over me, her face like thunder as she glared at me with her deep, dark blue eyes, one of the many things her daughter had inherited from her.

I wasn't sure what to say. I knew that this confrontation would inevitably end with me being hit with something hard, so it probably didn't matter all that much what I said. I just wanted her out of here so I could wallow some more.

"I didn't break her heart, I-"

"Oh really?!"

"Will you let me finish? You want answers, right? Well you're only going to get them if you let me talk!" She sighed angrily, but took a step back and nodded for me to continue. I was glad she was willing to listen, but I didn't have a clue what I was going to tell her!

"I don't know what to tell you, exactly."

"The truth would be a nice place to start!"

The truth... I wasn't even sure quite what that was anymore. The lines were starting to blur and I hadn't yet had time to digest the new information that Lorelai had yelled at me.

She waited patiently, well, actually it was more impatiently. I could see her foot tapping; her jaw was clenched tightly shut to stop her from saying anything else.

"I... I love Rory. I love her more than anything! And that's why I had to end it. I did it for her!" Lorelai looked decidedly confused. I really wasn't explaining it well.

I sighed, frustrated with myself, and with Lorelai for coming here in the first place and making me try and make sense of it all. Why did she have to mess things up? Why did she have to tell me that about Rory?! I couldn't stand the thought that I'd hurt her that much! _How_ had I hurt her that much?!

Emily had said it was for the best, and it was... for the best...

"Paris, if you loved Rory then you wouldn't have broken her heart and just disappeared like that! What the hell is wrong with you?! God! I thought you'd be different! I thought I could trust you!"

"You can! You can trust me!" With Lorelai stood there yelling at me, making me feel guilty and horrible and about two inches tall, something in my head started to click into place. "Of all the people in the world that Rory could have gone out with I was glad it was you. I had believed that she'd be safe, that she'd be happy with you because you were smart and sensible. And you'd never break her heart because, just as you're the best thing that's happened to her, I know she's the best thing that has ever happened to you!" Everything she was saying, every word of it was true, absolutely, without a doubt true. "You know how I know that you were the best thing for her? Not because she told me so, which she did often! But because I could see it with my own eyes. All I had to do was look at her, watch her when you were together and I could see it as if it was written on her forehead in permanent marker!" The fog was starting to clear in my head. Lorelai's words were getting through finally! "She was always smiling, always so happy when you were with her. Nothing could hurt her or make her sad or get her down. Not even Dean had changed her like this! She was so much more confident and out there. I always worried about how she would change once she'd started dating; I worried that I might lose her and that she might turn into the cast of Bad Girls or Prison Break!" I was starting to realise... was it a mistake? Yes! No... Maybe! "But with you, I was sure I wouldn't lose her and that she'd stay out of prison! I just never counted on it being you who destroyed her like this."

By now, Lorelai had talked herself into a disappointed, guilt tripping mood, while I, on the other hand, had been talked into a horrible realisation. Then there was silence. Lorelai stared at me and I stared right back at her.

"You're right. About all of it. I'm such an idiot! Why the hell didn't I see it? How could I have let her talk me into it? How could I have even let her make me think like that?!" I knew what she'd told me at graduation may have had some truth, but who was she to tell me what to do, who to love?!

"Paris? What are you talking about? Who talked you into what?" Lorelai looked confused, with the beginnings of suspicion also creeping onto her face... it was always the first thing she thought of, first person she blamed when things went wrong... and more often than not, she had the right end of the stick. Just like now. "Paris?!" she moved toward me, reaching out to put her hands on my shoulders. "Paris, tell me who you're talking about! I have to know!" I looked up at her, into her suddenly hard eyes, and nodded.

She was exactly right, and we both knew it.

* * *

**Author Note: This chapter is a little longer than the others, just to tide you over till next week when i shall try my utmost to post again, kay? Heh lemmie know what you think!! It's getting exciting XD bet none of you can guess what Lorelai's first reaction will be?! XD Peace guys, have a good Mother's Day =) be nice to your mother's, they deserve it for all the crap they gotta put up with from us!! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: Well... it's been an awful long time since i've posted anything for this story and i apologise profusely! I just haven't had any inspiration for it, or my two Liley's that have been on hold as well! It's not good, i'm seriously stuck, especially on 'Promises' and kinda this one, i actually found this chapter hand written in my last homework diary from 6th form XD i completely forgot about it, but i hope it makes up a little for the year plus of not posting =S **

**I hope i still have some readers with me, lemmie know if you guys are still out there and if you have any ideas where i should take this then please, lemmie know =)**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, it sucks =/**

* * *

Chapter 11

"I should have known!" Lorelai paced back and forth across my room, her arms crossed, face set in defiant anger. "How did I not see this? God! I'm losing my touch! This has Emily Gilmore written all over it!"

Lorelai had spent ages grilling me for every detail and, I'm sorry to say, I folded like a house of cards. But now it was out there. Now I could share the pain and humiliation with someone else. It wasn't all on me anymore.

"Well, you know what we have to do, don't you?" she stopped pacing and stood in front of me with her hands on her hips. I shook my head. "We have to slay the dragon."

"…what?"

"You know, stake the vampire," I was still very confused. "Cage the beast, break the horse! We have to behead the… chicken…"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Behead the chicken? We're making dinner?"

"No, forget the last one. But the other ones we have to do! We must destroy the demon once and for all!" she shook a fist in determination.

"Okay, stop with the weird analogies! Just tell me what the hell you are talking about in plain, simple English, I'm not an _actual_ Gilmore, you know?"

She nodded and came and sat next to me. "We, my dear Paris, are going to get you and Rory back together. Not only that, but we are going to get revenge."

"And how exactly do you propose to do that?"

There was a possibility for Rory and myself, a very slight possibility but enough of one to make me hopeful and for the hole in my chest to stop hurting so much. But I didn't know how the hell we were going to get revenge. It _was_ Emily Gilmore we were talking about! She was a master of manipulation and guilt.

"Hmm you doubt me. Don't. I know my mother, I know her tactics, her tricks, I've been a victim of them many a time! But I also know her weakness. The one thing she'd do anything for…"

"Rory." She nodded and put an arm round my shoulder.

"Exactly. You and I, Paris, are going to play Emily Gilmore at her own game," she grinned at the thought of it. "And we're going to beat her."

* * *

In no time at all I was showered, dressed and ready for revenge. And, of course, to get my girlfriend back. "You good?" Lorelai was pacing in front of the door, impatient to put her plan into action.

"Yes, just let me grab my jacket," As I disappeared into my room I heard her pacing speed up. "Relax, Lorelai, you're going to wear a hole in my parent's floor!" she sighed and stopped.

"Sorry. It's just I've been waiting my whole life to even the score with my mother and now! I finally have the chance!" I emerged from my room. "You have no idea how amazing it feels!"

We stood in silence for a moment; Lorelai lost in her own little world while I pulled my jacket on and smoothed down my clothes.

"Right," she shook herself out of it and back to reality, her eyes focusing on me now. "Time for you to get your girl back, and for me to get my mother back!" she spun on her heels, pulled the keys out of the door and wrenched it open.

I didn't move. Not that I didn't want to give Emily Gilmore a taste of her own medicine and get Rory back, because I did, more than anything! But…

"Paris? You okay over there?" Lorelai had frozen, half way out the door.

"Lorelai, I…" I glanced up at her, then down at my feet.

"Paris?" she turned back and moved towards me, concerned.

"I'm sorry!" It came out before I could stop it, taking me by surprise, never mind Lorelai, whose eyebrows shot up.

"You don't have to-"

"No, I do have to! I fell for it, I let her do this. I don't even know why I believed her! Maybe… maybe because I just always thought that it was too good to be true. That she was too good. I don't deserve someone as amazing as Rory. Emily knew that too, that's how she got to me." I paused for a second, my mind full of all the stuff I wanted to say, to tell Lorelai and make her see that I was sincerely sorry. "I never wanted to hurt anyone; you have to believe me, Lorelai! I love Rory, I would do anything to make her happy, if that means not being in her life then that's what I'd do- what I did… Maybe it was the wrong thing to do, but I just… I wasn't sure."

"And now?"

"Now… now I'm sure. I'm completely sure of what I have to do to make her happy- I have to get her back, Lorelai! If not for her, then for me- you were right, I do need her."

"You know, Paris, not many people can bounce back after being Gilmore'd as severely as you have. I admire your strength. And don't worry about any of that! I've had it done to me plenty of times, I know how it feels. But after a while you learn to recognise the signs so, in the future, remember to _never trust Emily Gilmore!_ In fact, don't listen to her at all!" she smiled her warm, kind smile that made me feel like everything was going to be okay, because now she understood, she knew and she'd always be there to back me up.

"You're an amazing young woman, Paris, with a blindingly bright future ahead of you. How could Rory not want you?" I smiled now, tears starting to well up. I really did love Lorelai; she was so much more of a mother than my own had ever been.

"Thank you, Lorelai. Just… thank you."

She grinned. "Not a problem. Now… you ready?" I dried my eyes on my sleeve, straightened my jacket, steeling myself and nodded. "Good." Lorelai threw the keys at me. "Then let's go."

* * *

Half an hour later we pulled up in Lorelai's drive. My heart was thudding so fast I could hardly breathe. The house was silent; there was no sign of life at all. I had always loved the Gilmore house; it was a sanctuary from my own broken home and family, a whole different world. A world where I was accepted for exactly who I was… it was a pretty amazing house!

But now… now it seemed daunting, like it was daring me to open its front door, step inside and be brave for once in my life. Lorelai must have sensed my apprehension and rising panic because she reached over and squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay, I promise. Things will soon be back to the way they were before, you'll see." I found myself nodding and returning her smile in spite of myself.

We climbed out of the car and walked slowly to the door. I froze on the porch. All I had to do now was reach out and open the door… as easy as that.

"It won't bite you, I swear, it's a good house!" she nodded seriously. "And anyway, he's already been fed today." I felt my mouth curve in a grin. "The sooner you open the door the sooner you have Rory back and the sooner we get revenge!" At the mention of revenge my brain overrode my fear and shifted back into gear. Lorelai was right.

In a few seconds, I had opened the door, stepped inside, swept my gaze round the living room and kitchen then I was at her bedroom door… frozen… again. I mentally kicked myself, I thought things through way too much and that was what always stopped me from doing things and being brave. Brave people don't think they just do… and by no means was I a 'doer'; I was completely and utterly, one hundred percent, a 'thinker'.

When I had skidded to a stop Lorelai had nearly run right into the back of me, and now she was next to me, watching me expectantly, impatiently. "Paris?" she kept her voice low. "You want me to-"

"No." Definitely not. "I have to do this." She nodded and took a step back, arms folded, and waited as patiently as she could manage.

I took a deep breath to steady myself, closed my eyes, and knocked... there was no answer. I frowned, my eyes still shut and waited for a few more seconds. I knocked again. And again… until I heard…

"Go away, mom. I told you before, I'm fine." I opened my eyes, and glanced over at Lorelai who nodded meaningfully at the door. I moved closer and cleared my throat quietly.

"Umm it's not your mom. Well, I mean, she's here but it was me that knocked. I wanted to- well, I wanted to speak with you. Actually, I wanted to tell you something." I saw Lorelai nod confidently. "I mean, if you want." Her nod changed into an eye roll and a sigh.

There was a long silence. After a minute or so I actually started to think she hadn't heard me… or had chosen to ignore me altogether. I wouldn't blame her if she did the latter, I deserved everything I got. But then I heard movement! It was so quiet that both myself and Lorelai had our ears practically flattened against the door, so that's why, when it suddenly opened, Lorelai fell forward sending me head first into the youngest Gilmore.

"Okay… Ow!" Lorelai struggled to her feet, using the door for support, which didn't exactly work because as soon as she leant on it the thing moved and sent her stumbling after it.

I scrambled backwards, away from Rory who I'd knocked over and landed on. "I am _so_ sorry! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Brilliant- just what I needed- to practically maim my ex just before I asked for a second chance. Absolutely perfect.

I found myself babbling incessantly, talking absolute rubbish and apologising none stop; it was like my mouth had a mind of its own. Which is all I need right now! Thankfully, Lorelai cut me off, slapping her hand over my mouth and distracting Rory from the idiot that was Paris Gellar.

"You alright, hun? Sorry about that, I was tired so I thought I'd rest my face against your door. Anyway, here's Paris!" she pushed me forward. "I'll leave you kids to it! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" And with that, she disappeared, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

**Author Note: *ahem* so please review and let me know what you guys think, and i swear to you, you won't have to wait another year for an update =S Peace Out all =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: See, i told you guys i wasn't gonna leave you hanging as long this time =) i worked my ass off on this chapter so i really hope you guys like it! But i do have to tell you that while i have a basic idea of where i want this to go now, it may be a little while before i get round to writing it. My head's in a Glee place now, i got inspired for my first Glee story and now my head's stuck on that, sorry guys but i promise to try my utmost to update before next year =S but i have made it that extra bit longer just to tide you over while you're waiting =)**

**You guys all rock, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and read this, means a lot to me. A special thank you goes out to twin who likes to travel for sticking with me and being such a good sport, i promise you, reviews are on their way!**

**Buuuuut this chapter is dedicated to annabre94 - you are absolutely awesome, my strange American friend, i swear i don't think i know anyone as cool or ****as nice as you so don't change a bit. You rock and thank you for being as crazy as i am =) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. It's a cryin' shame, i know =/**

* * *

Chapter 12

The silence was awkward, to say the least, and it stretched on and on… and on some more. I alternated between staring desperately at the door, wishing Lorelai would come back, and staring at my feet. Rory didn't say a word. She just stood there, hands pushed deep in her pockets, staring at the floor. I had to say something, I knew that much, but what I didn't know was how the hell to start…

"I'm sorry she dragged you here. I know you probably have better things to do… better people to see…" Her voice was so quiet, almost a whisper, if it hadn't been deathly silent I wouldn't have heard her. "You don't have to stay."

She sounded so sad. I couldn't bare it, my heart contracted, my whole body ached for her, to hold her, kiss her, make love to her- I wanted my Rory back but for some reason I just couldn't find the words. Any words would do, any at all as long as she looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes of hers…

"I told her to leave you alone but you know how she gets… she never listens to anyone, just goes ahead and does whatever she wants. I'll talk to her, okay? She won't bother you again-"

"There isn't anyone else."

"What?"

"I lied. I'm not seeing anyone els- uh anyone. I'm not seeing anyone." Yes! Finally! My mouth was moving, words were coming out, and she was looking at me! Oh those eyes, those beautiful, beautiful eyes!

"You're-You're not?" I shook my head. "Then… but you said…"

"I just- I had to say_ something_ to get you to stop. You kept trying to talk me out of it, I was starting to cave, Rory, and I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt you, but you looked- sounded so desperate, I- I had to say something. It just came out." I frowned; I wasn't explaining it very well. It still sounded like I was making excuses. "Rory-"

"No, it's okay. I get it." She looked away again, back at the floor, making me mentally kick myself. "Thank you for telling me the truth, I- I appreciate it."

"I'm not done, Gilmore!" Her head snapped back up and her wide eyes met mine. "The truth is I never wanted to break up. It wasn't my idea. I love you, Rory! That's why I did it! So you could have a normal life- go to Harvard, become a famous journalist, meet a nice boy, get married, settle down somewhere and have children, grand children- even great grand children! I wanted you to be happy and I thought that was the only way you would be." I shrugged. It all seemed so obvious now, all the lies that she made me believe. Because I could give Rory all that too, we could get married some day, even have children; there are ways, I researched it all thoroughly when we first started dating.

"Paris, I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"Your grandmother, Rory! That's what I'm talking about!"

"My- what does my grandmother have to do with any of this?" She didn't sound convinced at all. Why is it so damn hard to get her to understand this, when she readily believed I didn't want her anymore?

"Rory, I- she- it was her! She cornered me right before the ceremony and started saying all these things, giving me orders, telling me it was for the best if we weren't together, that I was stopping you from being truly happy… I didn't want to listen, but after a while it seemed to make sense in my head." I frowned, remembering how easily she'd talked me into it.

"But… why would she… I thought she would be okay with it! I know she pulled the Logan stunt but I didn't think she'd go this far… no! No, she can't have! She's my grandmother!"

"And she's my mother but she's done worse to me!" Lorelai's voice came from the other side of the door, making us jump. Rory strode over and wrenched it open. Lorelai leant against the door frame arms folded, her eyes fixed on her daughter.

"You knew about this?"

"No, hun, I had no idea. Don't you think I'd have tried to stop her if I knew? I practically had to beat it out of Paris!" I nodded guiltily when Rory's questioning gaze landed on me. "Think about it, kid, this has Emily Gilmore written all over it."

The frown on Rory's face deepened as she processed the information. I didn't blame her for not believing it, I mean, what grandmother would purposely try to sabotage her own granddaughter's relationship? Any other family- it wouldn't happen. But in the Gilmore family, anything was possible- and permitted!

I reached out slowly, slipping my hand into Rory's, making her look at me. "I love you, Rory Gilmore, even with your crazy-ass family." I pulled her to me, pausing for a second to make sure… when she didn't try to escape I cupped her cheek, my thumb swiping gently over her lips before I leant in.

The kiss was slow but sure; I wanted her to know I was serious. I felt her kiss me back after a second, her hand sliding up my arm, along my shoulder and up, up to bury itself in my hair. I moaned softly into her mouth when her tongue slid along my bottom lip only to be replaced by her teeth nipping… I wanted to take her there and then; slam her against the door, make her moan and writhe and scream my name. I wanted to kiss every inch of her, suck on that special spot on her neck that drove her wild, bite down hard and mark her so that everyone knew she was mine- so that _Logan_ knew she was mine!

The only thing stopping me was the tall brunette stood by the door, tapping her foot as she watched us… I pulled away reluctantly, to say the least. I heard Rory whimper at the loss and try to pull me back to her. I rested my forehead against hers instead, instantly getting lost in her eyes. "Later. I promise." She nodded, wrapping her arms round me tight.

"Okay, well now that you two are sorted, it's time for me to step in and take the reins!" Lorelai grinned, rubbing her hands together. "It's revenge time!"

* * *

"Mom, don't you think that this is _maybe _a little bit _too_ mean?"

"You know sometimes, Rory, I don't even think you're my daughter! If it weren't for the fact that you have my eyes, my stunning good looks and my caffeine addiction, I'd think you were swapped at birth!"

"Mom!"

"You are just too nice for your own good sometimes, kid! Now why don't you go make out with Paris while mommy puts the finishing touches to her, if she does say so herself, genius plan!" she waved her daughter away, not even bothering to look up from the sheet of paper she was scribbling on.

Rory huffed but did as she was told, throwing herself on the couch next to me. "She's insane!"

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to!" I chuckled at Mother and Daughter, wrapping an arm around the latter as she leant into me. "You could try to stop her, you know?"

"And how exactly do you propose I go about doing that? You know as well as I do that once she's set her mind to something there's no stopping her! Especially when it comes to your Grandmother-"

"You got that right, Sister!"

"So I find it's best to just sit back, make myself comfy and hang on for dear life until the storm passes." I pressed a kiss to Rory's forehead as she huffed once more, resigning herself to her inevitable fate now that Lorelai was in control.

"You're right, but it doesn't mean I'm any happier about the plan!" she raised her voice so it carried to the kitchen where her mother was cackling evilly to herself.

"You don't have to be happy about it, hun, you just have to do it!" Lorelai came striding in clutching three envelopes to her chest. "Here," she handed one to me and one to Rory. "Uh uh! No peeking!" She swatted me round the head with the third envelope when I tried to open mine. "Not until I say so, we clear?"

Rory and I exchanged worried looks but nodded anyway. "Umm Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Aren't you taking this whole revenge plan a little too far? I mean… secret envelopes? If you bring out a chalk board and a giant map with little people on it then I'm putting my foot down with a firm hand, you understand me?"

"Fiiiine!" Lorelai pulled a map out of her back pocket and threw it down on the coffee table. "Mean daughter, always spoiling my fun!" Rory held out her hand and I watched as Lorelai rolled her eyes before digging in her pockets and producing a handful of little plastic soldiers. She huffed and handed them over to Rory. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped; I honest had missed being a part of this family, even if it did mean having to deal with the likes of Emily Gilmore and the assortment of crazies that wondered around the town of Stars Hollow.

"Thank you."

"Can I please tell you the plan now?"

"If you must..." Rory sat back, stuffing the toy soldiers into her own pocket before linking our fingers. I couldn't help but smile at the contact and plant another kiss on her head as Lorelai bounced excitedly in front of us.

"Okay, okay, okay! So… I was thinking that we start off slow, with something small, that way she'll never suspect a thing! If we just build up and build up until BAM! We hit her full force when she least expects it!"

Rory snuggled into me, pressing her lips to my cheek in a lingering kiss before she settled down to listen to more of her Mother's crazy.

"We have to go all out on this! It's war and there's no way I'm backing down, not after what she's done! It's one thing to mess with me, but it's a whole other thing when it's you kids! And I won't stand for it any longer! We shall fight them on the beaches; we shall fight them in the streets and in the malls! We shall fight them with torches and pitchforks and-and lava lamps!"

"Lava lamps?"

"Yes, lava lamps! And we shall defeat them and stick their heads on pikes and display them on the Keep for all to see!" Lorelai shook her fist, completely lost in her fantasy.

"Mom, firstly, lava lamps are out-"

"They are?"

"Way out." I nodded, sending an apologetic shrug at the woman.

"Secondly, I don't think Churchill ever stuck anyone's head on a pike!"

"That was more Henry VIII's style," Rory looked up at me and frowned.

"I thought it was Mary?"

"Well it was more than likely one of the Tudors," she nodded and turned back to her Mother, who looked thoroughly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Thirdly, we live in a two-story house, the nearest thing we have to a Keep is the garage! So good luck with that one… and-"

"How many more of these do you have left? Because mommy's getting bored, honey, and she wants to get started on her plan already!" Lorelai clapped and bounced some more.

"And! Finally… what exactly are you proposing we do? Because if it involves weaponry of any kind, and/or you dressed as any of the Charlie's Angels, I'm out. And I'm calling Luke to come help us lock you in your room!"

"Awh!"

"Mom!"

"Alright, fine! No costumes, but you have to promise to be good and follow the plan to the letter! I've been working on it for years and I've pretty much got it perfect."

Rory sighed loudly before conceding and letting Lorelai have her way. I watched as the older Gilmore girl rushed around the house, babbling incessantly about all the things we'd need if the plan was to go off without a hitch… after a few moments I tuned her out and focused on the Gilmore girl I held in my arms instead.

She was watching her mother too, chewing on her bottom lip, worry and concern etched plainly across her face at the thought of Lorelai being allowed near a taser or a grappling iron. I bent and kissed her frown. She was so darn cute when she worried. I kissed her nose and finally, as she tilted her head slightly to look at me, her soft, full lips.

When her tongue pushed its way into my mouth and her hand gripped my thigh tightly- I didn't care that her mom was a foot away, still chattering to herself, I didn't care that we were meant to be plotting our revenge on Emily Gilmore- I was just so happy to have her back that I didn't even bother to stop the tears that spilled over and wound their way down my cheeks, making our kiss salty as well as unbelievably sweet.

* * *

**Author's Note: I was just re-reading this before i posted it and i'd forgotten how much fun i'd had writing Lorelai! She really is my favourite character, she's actually remarkably easy to write once you get in that certain, insane, babbling, caffeine frenzied mind set =) in other words i just drank a gallon of Pepsi and thought about the plans for world domination i'd been making with my best friend =) **

**Heh anyway, i hope you guys liked it =) review and lemmie know, suggestions for the 'plan' are always welcomed cos i have yet to get the finer points worked out. Peace Out =)**


End file.
